


The princess and the ferengi

by Spacesbois



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesbois/pseuds/Spacesbois
Summary: Months before the end of the occupation on terok nor' a small strand ship was brought in a princess from another world a spicies no one's saw before. After the occupation she meets a ferengi her age. A strange friendship to romance begins.
Relationships: Dead Space Characters & Original Character(s), Leeta/Rom (Star Trek)
Kudos: 1





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: My OC breaks the fourth wall only in her head for like a bit.

_Who would've known a princess would end up on a space station and work towards being an engineer? **Definitely** not me! Hi, the name Daisy Starlight Verian. Yes that's my actual middle name. Stupid I know. Back on what I wanted to think about. Why did I end up here? Not that I can complain. It just sucks I don't have any frie-_ I ran into someone landing on my butt. "Ow! Watch it!" I exclaimed looking at who ran into me. A ferengi? A human boy ran up "Nog! You knocked her over!" He panicked helping me up. "Say sorry Nog!" The small ferengi looked at me angry "she should of watched where she was going!" I looked him over then tried containing my laughter. He looked so cute and small! I put a hand over my mouth to attempt to hide the laughter. "What's so funny!" I laughed audibly now before patting the top of his head as he stood in front of me now. "*giggles* Your so small and cute! I can't be afraid of you little guy!" It wasn't meant to be mean. Not at all. His face became a reddish color. Weeks later I sat up in the corner looking over the promenade with Jake and Nog. We kinda became friends. It was nice after Nog got over the whole me calling him small and cute. I noticed Odo I nudged Nog he brought his legs up. Odo walked up "Ms Verian. Commander sisko has requested to see you." I stood up nodding walking off to ops. I stopped turning back waving to Jake and Nog. Then continuing my trip. I walked into ops. Stoop outside siskos office. I walked in with his permission. "Sisko sir." I stood in front of his desk. "Ms Verian still no progress on reaching out to your planet it's hard to find." I nodded "I understand sisko. Any progress on the request for the ship they found?" Sisko nodded my face lit up. "Dismissed." I nodded "Thank you sir." I turned to leave. Maybe life won't suck as much. 


	2. Life sucks but it gets better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy deals with bad flash backs and good ones. Cursing  
> Flash backs will be italicized and speech will be bold when in flash backs.

_ The sound of feet taping against the floor echoed through the large halls. Gasping and panting echoed along with quiet sobs. Loud booming footsteps rang out shaking the ground. she's coming... More running doesn't stop running. The loud footsteps boomed closer. Terrifying-  _

  
  


"daisy!" I snapped out of it. Looking across the table to my friends. "Hm?" Jake spoke up "you're crying." I quickly wiped the tears away. "Fuck..." I muttered quietly. Of course not heard. "Daisy are you ok? You sound scared, upset?" I looked up before stating. "I'm fine.." Hearing my own voice break. I stared at the table to hide from the quark who came up. "What's going on over here?" I heard the distress in nogs voice as he explained what happened. Did he actually care? I know it's after he went to Starfleet and all but I don't think he likes me in the way I like him. I remembered seeing him for the first time in forever. 

_ Rom continuously talked about how proud he was of nog. I agreed I was proud too. We waited outside the docking bay waiting for nog. Rom said how quark had important business on ferginar. I glanced up to see nog. I grinned **nog!** Moving in to hug him I noticed how he became taller than me by like an inch. I'm not very tall anyway.  **Look who's small and cute now!** My face heated up and I lightly punched his arm. **hush!** _

  
  


I felt someone grab my arm and pull me up. I realized I must have started crying more. I couldn't pay attention anymore. I felt whoever it was sit me down. I tried clearing my eyes. I felt arms wrapped around me. I buried my face in the crook of their neck. I recognized the scent. My eyes became more blurred as I sobbed. Muttering to myself I felt him grip the back of my shirt as he heard me mutter about my traumatic childhood. 

_ I sat on the floor looking out over the promenade alone my arms resting on the railing my chin resting on my arms. Sighed quietly not noticing the person sit next to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turn to see nog. **Hey…** I say quietly. **what's up? Nothing..** He put his arm around me I leaned against him with a sigh watching people dock.  _

"Hey it's ok.. I'm here she won't hurt you again.." I sobbed quietly burying my face deeper into his shoulder. "Thank you.. That's means so much to me..." I muttered something else my face lighting up and I felt him pull me closer "me too.." My legs wrapped around him smiling slightly. Maybe life will get better I have people who love me now. Things aren't so bad now. 


	3. A date maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad stuff but they cheer themselves up   
> Warning mentions of child abuse and defense of child abuse both are a huge "hell no!" But there's a happy ending

Daisy and nog sat in quarks Jake was off with his dad playing baseball in a holosuite. "So what was your childhood like noggles?" Daisy asked using her annoying nickname nog would never admit that he likes the nickname. "My mom left early.. It was fine father worked a lot to keep us afloat then we came here cause father said that things would be better." Nog looked at Daisy "how was yours?" Daisy sighed gently, shaking her drink watching the liquid spin. "It was something else.. Consisted of my mom calling me a freak of nature and her shrinking down to my size and slapping me across my face while dad did nothing! Absolutely nothing always telling me 'daisy sweetheart mommy doesn't mean it' he kept defending her cause he 'loved' her! It was complete bullshit! And my siblings hated me so much because I wasn't a loyal little fucking pretty princess! My entire existence rested on me being a good ruler marrying at 16 having kids before 18! I never did what I wanted to do! Never! And.. And.." Daisy felt tears fall down her face "I loved them all through everything.. I loved them though they berated me and never included me cause I'm just a stupid girl.." Nog felt shocked he listened to the entire thing. She suffered through all of that he moved closer pulling her close. They tried keeping what was going on quiet. Daisy leaned against nog. "But there were good times.. Only a few.. Like when I first learned my party trick.." Nog thought about it "when I did my first sale." Daisy let out a chuckle "of course!" She joked nudging him lightly. He laughed too, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah yeah I guess water bending is pretty cool. Sales are cool too." Daisy smiled "sure nog." He playfully punched her arm. "Do we have to keep us hidden? I know how your uncle is and all but.. I really wanna be able to kiss you openly…" Daisy said, leaning into him more. "My uncle wouldn't understand but in time we'll tell him.." I nodded "I'm sure your dad knows.." They laughed together "I'm sure he does, he keeps giving me the protection talk and how it's important." Daisy snorted in amusement and watched as he loved her and her hair bounced when she laughed. How she smiled, how she snorted when she laughed, it was adorable. He loved her so much and he had to admit he wanted to show how much he loves her he just wasn't sure. Maybe a nice night out in a holosuite would work. "Hey uhm do you need to work tomorrow night?" "Nope I don't why?" "You wanna go use a holosuite? I think I can ask Bashir which one would be good for a date." Daisy smiled "sure" she kissed his cheek "but I need to get back to work.. O'Brien needs his modulator fixed." Nog nodded "I'll see you later!" She waved before leaving and smiled to himself. How did he get so lucky? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo! A date?! Yes! This will be fun. Hope you liked the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here the link to the doc with the outfit designs for our lovely couple! Sorry I haven't figured out how to insert images I don't think I can on a phone but anyway hope you like them! For daisy's dress I went with a ocean theme. Their shoes are regular men and women dress shoes. (I'm to tired to draw the shoes) 

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1D1azOa_ShvxwSz_8kz403Pvht2mmX5dl5NPf_Pn51x8/edit?usp=drivesdk>

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter my update schedule shall work with what I am doing and if I have time and the motivation.


End file.
